Phoenix
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: Kai and Nya revisit their parent's bedroom and find something unexpected...Kai and Nya. Nothing nasty. I don't own the cover image, or any of the images I use for that matter.
1. Cleansing

Kai and Nya walked through the dark realms of what was once a happy place.

Their parent's bedroom.

Nya shivered, but Kai grabbed her shaky hand.

"Come on, sis. Be brave. We have to do this. For Mom and Dad."

"I know, Kai." She took a deep breath, and together, they swung open the door that had been closed for so many years.

. .

. .

. .

Everything was exactly where it had been on that fateful day.

The dark, once bright red sheets were tossed aside, this way and that, and the blood red pillows were no longer fluffy and flat. A wooden dresser stood on one side, one of the drawers open, and overflowing with clothes. A desk resided on the other side of the room, with papers and journals scattered everywhere. The blinds were shut and the room was dusty.

The siblings felt that they were not alone.

"Okay, sis let's get to work."

So Kai and Nya set to work, cleaning the sheets, then making the bed, dusting the dresser and straightening up the desk, placing the papers and journals in folders back where they belonged in the drawers. Kai took out all of the clothes in the dresser, washed them, dusted everything, then neatly re-folded the clothes and put them back inside.

Then, almost everything was cleaned-

-except for the photo of the family before all of the bad things happened.

There was Caroline, with her long, brown hair, her beautiful smile and her warm brown eyes. Next to her was Hiromasa, a tall, muscular man with jet black hair and shining hazel eyes. He was holding little Nya, who was about four years old at the time. He had slung her over her shoulders. Little Nya was wearing a bright blue denim dress with cute little red leggings. She had a little blue and red polka dot bow in her hair. Kai was with his mom, his brown hair spikier than ever with his eyes burning that hot brown color. He was wearing a red t-shirt with a dragon on it, along with jeans. He was about 6-7 at the time.

Kai sighed.

"I remember that day," he said.

Nya smiled sadly.

"So do I." She wiped a tear from her eye.

And then, Kai spotted something under the bed. It was shiny, and red.

"What's this?" He asked, forgetting the picture and bending down towards the object.

It was a present. The tag said:

 _To Our Little Kai for your 16_ _th_ _Birthday._

Kai looked deeper under the bed and found another one that was wrapped in shiny blue paper, that read:

 _For our little Nya on your 16_ _th_ _Birthday._

Kai handed Nya hers.

They looked at each other. They were both past 16.

"Let's open it," Nya said.

"Agreed."

 **BOOM! Another short story coming at ya.**

 **This'll be about 2-4 Chapters long, I'm guessing.**

 **Review plz! I like this!**


	2. Caroline

Hey guys! I have good news and bad news.

The bad news is that...well, I had a laptop, and I updated my FF and typed my stories on that laptop. Well...I kind of dropped it last night after I put up the first chapter of the story...and now it's not acting right.

So...long story short...my laptop's pretty much dead...and I cried over all of my lost stories. I'll see if I can somehow recover the files, and I desperately hope I can.

But the good news is is that I can still update! By typing it on my mom's laptop and emailing it to my extremely crappy IPad, I can UPDATE! But, updating will definitely be slowed.

I'm so sorry guys...if only I had held on to it, and slowed down...

Well, I'll shut up now. BTW, I HATE my mom's computer. No, it's not what I'm used to (Toshiba). Yes, my mom's laptop is a Mac.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.

The siblings glanced at each other.

"You first," Kai said.

Nya took a deep breath.

"Okay." She slowly peeled off the wrapping paper.

And...

...she gasped and collapsed.

[UNKNOWN NUMBER OF YEARS AGO]

[NINJAGO]

[NOT NYA'S MEMORIES]

Caroline slowly walked up the steps to a monastery (not the ninja's monastery, this one is completely different) she felt as if she were being watched. It wouldn't surprise her, after all that had happened.

They had forced her to leave her infant son and her husband behind. If she hadn't, the First Spinjitzu Master knows what they'd do to them.

Ah, little Kai. Caroline hadn't known she could love something so much. She had given birth to him a few months ago.

She was interrupted by the sudden and all-too-familiar shriek of the monastery doors. Caroline sighed.

They knew she was here.

. .

. .

. .

And they were watching her every move.

When she approached the huge doors, two guards, dressed in dark matter-infused armor, shoved her roughly inside. The huge doors swung closed when she was inside.

"You've betrayed us, Caroline," a voice said.

"Like you care! I don't want to live this life anymore. This is not the way of a kuinochi." (hope I spelled that right)

"How can you call yourself a kuinochi?! After all you've done?!" another voice slithered from the shadows.

"You are the ones who have performed evil deeds. I had one contract with you. We both payed up our end of the bargain. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Calling us the monster, eh, Caroline?" the first voice smirked.

Caroline hid her fist-now flaming with water-behind her back. She took a deep breath.

"We want one more thing from you. And if you don't give us what we want we'll-"

"You'll what? What haven't you done or took from me?!"

The voices stopped in consideration.

"If you do not give us what we want-" Voice 1 said.

"-then we'll take it!" Voice 2 finished.

"And what is it you desire?" Caroline asked, feeling the need to escape this...place...

She could feel the voices smirking.

"We want your second-born child's soul!"

Caroline cried: "Never!"

Nya gasped.

"NYA!" Kai cried.

"Kai..!" Nya said, crying.

"What's wrong?!"

"I...I saw mom...she was at some monastery...and..they wanted something from her...I don't know who she was talking to, I couldn't see them, but they wanted my soul!"

Kai wasn't sure whether to believe her or not.

But there was only one way to find out.

Open the present.

Oh snap. Flashback in a box?!

I'm sorry if this was short. I'll try to make the next few chapters longer.

Review!


	3. Hiromasa

Kai gazed at the present, wondering whether to believe his little sister or not.

"Open it!" Nya yelled.

"Okay! Okay!"

He took a deep breath and peeled back the wrapping paper...

...and he gasped.

[UKNOWN NUMBER OF YEARS AGO]

[NINJAGO]

[NOT KAI'S MEMORIES]

Hiromasa held his baby boy in his arms. The child waved his arms around, smacking Hiromasa in the face.

Hiromasa roared with laughter.

"You're gonna be just like me, you know that?" He smiled again, and the infant smiled back.

Hiromasa couldn't of been happier. He had a wife, a child...a great life..

Speaking of his wife, where was she?

Kai yelled. Hiromasa looked into his eyes, which were the color of melting chocolate.

"Shh, shh, calm down, child. There is nothing to worry about. You mother will be home soon."

And then, Wu bust d through the door, carrying his staff and a scroll.

"Hiromasa, they're after Caroline. She sent me a message. She needs your help."

Hiromasa frowned, in worry and surprise.

"If you can take care of Kai while I'm gone, I will go. Thank you, Wu. I knew I could trust you."

Wu nodded and took the future fire elemental in his arms. Hiromasa raced towards the an engraved knife, laying on the counter. He grabbed it and raced out of the door.

"Hold on, my love," he whispered to himself.

Back inside, Wu settled down on a couch, rocking the child back and forth.

"You will be a brave warrior one day," Wu said. "I sense you will be the most fiery hothead of the family. Perhaps hotter than your mo-I mean, your father." He chuckled at himself.

~At The Monastery~

Caroline was struggling against several warriors. She shot several beams of highly pressurized water at them.

Hiromasa was running up the steps to the monastery, his fists flaming red already.

As he bust through the doors, he was warmly greeted by the fists of a warrior. He was sent sprawling across the room, but he flipped his way upright and stood in a fighting stance.

The first warrior raced towards him. He kicked it out of the way, and continued through the crowd, plucking them off one by one, until they had all been defeated.

Caroline was unconscious on the ground. Hiromasa walked up to his wife and touched her neck. Her heart was beating. She was breathing. He sighed in relief, then picked her up and carried her home.

 **Yo! So that was Hiromasa.**

 **What's Caroline deal?**

 **Next chapter~ Kai and Nya discuss the flashbacks in a box and decide to keep investigating. They find more flashbax in a bawx (yeah that's what they're gonna be called from now on.**

 **Thank you for your condolences for my laptop. His name was Psycho Potato. Psycho Potato will be missed.**

 **See you whenever! Thx for reading and please review.**


	4. Flashbax In A Bawxes

After Kai told Nya about his flashbax in a bawxes, it was nighttime. They headed back to the Bounty to discuss their findings with Sensei Wu.

"I sense you two have discovered something," asked Wu.

"We found a gift for each of us from our parents. Inside was a flashback of our parents!" Kai yelled.

"Interesting," Wu said. "What was the flashback about?"

"My mom was making deals with evil people!" Nya said.

"Our dad was going to go help her...then you were there. I was a baby and Nya wasn't even born yet."

Wu stroked his majestic white beard.

"What does it mean, Sensei?" Nya asked, hope glimmering in her silvery hazel eyes.

"Yes. Hiromasa warned me about the flashbax in a bawxes."

The two siblings gave Wu a questioning look.

"They were fighting a secret war," Wu said. "Hiromasa must've wanted you two to finish what they started."

This time they siblings glanced at each other.

"The next flashbax in a bawxes is in their old headquarters," Wu stated. "You must find the flashbax in a bawxes."

"So where is the old headquarters?" Kai asked.

Wu smirked. "That is for you to find."

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

"It has to be somewhere in the blacksmith shop," Nya said.

"But we've already looked everywhere!" Kai cried.

"It's gotta be here somewhere!"

"Like where, Nya?"

"Maybe it was a secret passage or something!"

"Oh yeah, right, a secret passage. Sure, Nya. Secret passage. Totally." Kai rolled his eyes.

Nya shrugged. "Just an idea."

Kai sighed. "Let's check the under the bed, where we originally found the flashbax in a bawxes."

Nya nodded.

When they got into the room, they crawled under the bed.

"I don't see anything," Kai said.

"I told you!"

"Huh?"

"Turn on your back!" Nya yelled.

Kai managed to roll over under the bed in the limited space he had.

On the underside of the bed, there was a symbol. Yin yang, painted red and blue. In the circles were gems, which were red and blue.

"Do we push the gem thingies?" Nya asked.

"I don't know. Let's try."

 **Okay I'm sorry this was short. I'm going over to a friend's house.**

 **I'm not going to keep spelling flashbax in a bawxes that way. I'm sorry, I find that hilarious. XD**

 **PS I won't be able to update on Mondays xO**

 **See ya!**

 **THA PSYCHO THAT WROTE URYTHANG.**


	5. When Your Parents Have Secret Rooms

Kai placed his hand on the red gem, and placed her hand on the red and blue gem.

"Push on three." Nya said.

"One," Kai counted.

"Two,"

"Three."

The two siblings pushed at the same time, and the gems sank up.

And there was a rumbling in the wall.

They rolled out from under the bed and walked towards the wall.

A section of the wall had moved, and in its place was a stairway, illuminated by the moonlight shining through the window.

Nya stepped closer to her older brother. Kai held her hand.

"Let's go," he said.

They set off.

Once they were inside, the wall closed behind them. Kai squeezed Nya's hand.

They continued through the stairway. Kai was using his free hand to illuminate the darkness with his flame.

There weren't a lot of stairs. They made it down to the ground.

Kai focused, then spread his flame throughout the room, while not burning anything.

It was a large room. There was dust everywhere. In the centre of the room was a huge desk, with several chairs. The were papers scattered all around. In the corner of the room was a huge machine, and hooked up to it was a giant screen. In another corner was a door with a strange symbol on it.

Nya immediately ran to the machine and started tinkering with it.

"Careful, sis."

"I know! Did mom and dad actually use this place?"

Kai looked at the papers on the desk. He picked one up, but it seemed to be written in another language. He dropped the paper and turned to his sister.

She had managed to switch on the machine and the screen.

The screen illuminated and displayed a strange symbol. Then, in the same language as the papers, it displayed a list of selections.

"You recognise that language?" Kai asked.

"No."

Kai groaned.

"Let's find the flashback." He said.

And so the siblings searched.

"Who do you think came here?" Nya asked while collecting all of the papers and carefully placing them in a bag.

"I dunno. I guess we'll find out when find the next flashback."

"We haven't looked in that room," Nya pointed out, gesturing to the door in the corner.

"I'll look," Kai said.

Nya dropped the bag.

"I want to look too!"

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

They ran over to the corner. Nya reached for the doorknob, but Kai pushed her back.

"Let me go first," he said.

Nya huffed, but didn't say anything.

Kai grabbed the doorknob and yanked the door open.


	6. The Fallen

Kai stepped inside the room, which was pitch black. He illumintated the walls with his fire. Nya tried to step in, but Kai gently pushed her back.

"I'll be back, Nya. Stay there for a minute."

"Come on Kai!"

"I'm going first, okay? You can come in after I do."

Nya groaned, but didn't say anything.

Kai worked his way through the room. It was completely empty.

He kept walking until he heard something-

"Scanning for hostiles," said a robotic sentry voice, "No hostiles detected."

Kai frowned. He had a bad feeling creeping in his gut.

He pulled his hood over his head and continued through the room, until the voice grew louder.

"Movement detected, scanning," The voice paused, and Kai saw a faint red light just feet in front of him. He extinguished his flame and backed up a little.

A few moments later, the voice said, "No movement detected."

Then he heard the sound of rolling metal against dirt. The red light came closer.

Kai wasn't sure what to do, so he snuck back out. This thing sounded robotic, so Nya had to know something about it.

Once he got out, he gently closed the door shut behind him. He looked around for Nya, but-

-she was nowhere to be found.

Then, Kai heard the voice and the sound of gunshots, like a machine gun, and then several clinks of metal.

Nya had snuck in after him.

He raced back into the room and saw that the lights had turned on. In the back of the room was the sentry bot- which must've been the source of the voice-shooting its arm mounted machine gun at Nya, whose shoulder was already covered in blood.

He yelled for Nya to move out of the way and he started shooting fire at the robot.

The sentry bot had been taken by surprise. It couldn't see Kai through the fire.

Kai saw that the back of the robot was getting red and starting to smoke. Kai remembered something Nya had told him once:

'If the robot is big enough,' she had said, 'it will overheat after a long period of action. Its back will open up, allowing the fusion cores to cool off. That's the best moment to strike.'

Kai smirked and kept shooting the fire. The sentry's back was smoking badly, and it opened. The sentry bot stopped firing, and Kai took this chance to rip the fusion cores from its back. The robot died down completely.

Kai ran over to his sister, who was about to lose consciousness. He held her and examined her wounds.

She had been shot in the shoulder and in the chest. She was dying.

"Nya," Kai said, tears running down his eyes. "We need to get you to a hospital."

She spat up blood.

"I'm...not...going...to...make it..." She said, raising her blood-covered fingers to Kai's cheek.

Kai cried.

"No, you're going to be fine, Nya." Kai picked her up.

He rushed her to the nearest hospital.

 **Everyone who was reading this story- *stops reading story.***

 **Plot twist! Will Nya make it?!**

 **BTW the whole sentry bot thing was a reference to Fallout 4.**

 **Review! It's not ovah!**


	7. The Phoenix Didn't Rise From Its Ashes

Kai waited impatiently in the waiting room of the hospital. He wasn't in the mood to tell the other ninja what had happened.

He hated hospitals. He hated the sound of children crying and the sound of screaming. He had passed the hours by sleeping, mostly.

After another hour or two, the doctor came in.

"How is she?" Kai asked urgently.

"Nya suffered from blood loss. I'm sorry, Mr. Smith."

Kai wouldn't believe it.

"Your sister has passed."

He couldn't control the tears. They flowed down his face freely.

"C-can I see her?" He asked.

The doctor looked at Kai with a pained expression.

"Yes. Follow me."

: : : : :

: : : : :

She was so cold.

Her skin was white. They had cleaned the blood off her.

Kai cried. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Nya," he mourned. "I should've known. Damn you and your courage!"

He couldn't stop crying. He held her hand.

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

Today was her funeral.

Kai dressed in a suit, the very suit he had worn to his parent's funeral.

He was so depressed.

He had lost the only one he had left.

And it was all his fault, it seemed like.

He never talked. He didn't eat or drink. Everything went by in a blur, and he was always in a cloudy haze.

. . . .

She was so beautiful.

She had been outfitted with a silky blue dress.

Her hair had been cleaned and brushed, her lips and a touch of red on them.

.

.

She could've been asleep.

Kai gazed down at his sister. He touched her face, held her hand.

Her eyes were closed.

Kai laid the knife their father had given Nya in the coffin. He placed her favorite stuffed animal, a red and blue dragon, along with the knife. He put her bracelet on her wrist, and hooked her favorite necklace that Jay had given her around her neck.

"I'm going to finish what we started," he whispered to her. "I promise you."

And with that, the dulled flame left his Phoenix behind.


	8. Shatter

**I know, everyone hates me for killing off Nya. I didn't want to kill her off! But sometimes it must happen.**

 **I have a plan for Nya, though! She will appear agin.**

 **Just stay with me, guys. IT'S NOT OVER**

 **I also have another plot twist, kind of.**

 **I don't think anyone else will die.**

 **And because you must hate me for what I did, I will make this a little longer.**

 **But I'm going to do something evil at the end.**

 **Read on, fellow Earthlings**

It had been three weeks since Nya died.

Kai and Jay had fallen into a state of depression.

And the entire team had fallen apart.

No one knew where Cole went.

Zane was off with P.I.X.A.L.

Lloyd had gone missing.

As for Kai and Jay...

They stuck together through the dark times and helped each other through the depression.

Kai knew he had to finish what they had started. No matter what.

He was going back today.

. . . . .

. . . . .

He worked his way down the staircase, and through the room.

He fingered the doorknob to the room where the sentry bot was.

He couldn't control himself.

He stepped back, and he kicked the door down. He was furious.

Be he pressed on.

Near the corpse of the sentry bot was a small metal chest.

He rushed over to it and touched the top. It was covered with a layer of dust, and it was locked.

He cursed under his breath, not in the mood for his parents' shenanigans.

He managed to get his fire hot enough to melt part of the chest. He smirked, and he reached inside to find another flashback.

He wasted no time in ripping off the paper.

. . . . . . .

Hiromasa and Caroline sat on the couch together in their blacksmith shop, letting their baby boy crawl across their laps.

Kai grabbed Hiromasa's shirt and pulled on it mischievously. He laughed.

His father smiled at Kai.

"What are you doing?" He asked, picking Kai up and tickling him.

Kai just kind of blew bubbles of spit out of his little mouth.

The couple laughed and smothered him with kisses.

"I think he needs a sibling," Caroline said, picking up her child and standing up.

"A sister," Hiromasa corrected and stood up with them.

They walked to the nursery, where they laid little Kai down on his back and leaned over his crib, patting his adorable little tummy.

Caroline smiled a don leaned into Hiromasa's chest. He smiled and hugged his wife.

Then, there was a loud knocking on the door.

BANG BANG BANG.

Caroline jumped, and Kai started crying.

Hiromasa knew they had come for them.

"Caroline, get yourself and Kai out of here, I will take care of them."

"Come with us, Hiromasa," Caroline said.

He shook his head. "I will find you. Go!"

Caroline cried and raced her little boy to safety.

. . . . .

. . . . .

Kai gasped.

Who kept trying to hurt his parents? Why?

Kai gripped his forehead. He had a headache now. Just great.

He glanced in the chest once more, to see if there were any more flashbax.

There weren't anymore flashbax.

But there was a piece of paper.

Kai frowned and picked it up.

Dear Kai and Nya,

I don't know if you will find this, but I must hurry. You must have many questions regarding the flashbacks and what we were getting ourselves into. These will all be answered, my dear children.

I'm so sorry we dragged you into this. It shouldn't of had to come to this.

If you look in the place Nya was trained, you will find another note or flashback, I'm not sure which, and it will tell you everything. I am not going to make it. I have been stabbed by the Ecliptic.

I hope you two are doing well. Your mother and I love you so very much.

Love,

Your father, Hiromasa

Kai looked up from the paper with tears in his eyes.

And he ran to find Sensei Wu.

. . . .

Wu was back at the ruins of the old monastery, drinking tea from his blue pot.

"Sensei Wu," Kai yelled.

Wu opened his eyes.

"I sense a dark presence has taken the life of your sister," he said. "I am sorry, Kai."

Kai's face fell.

"It was my own fault. I should have known better than to leave her by herself."

Wu looked at Kai with wise eyes.

"You were trying to protect her. It was not your fault, Kai."

Kai fought the tears.

"I found another flashback and a letter, Sensei."

Kai told him about the letter.

"But you know what's sad, Sensei?" Kai said. "I don't even know who she was trained by!"

Wu smiled.

"The old fire has been ignited once again," he said.

Kai wasn't in the mood.

"I wish I had been tougher on her after mom and dad died. I wish I had cared for her more. I wish-"

"Wishing will not help, Kai." He said. "Do not focus on the mistakes you made, instead, let them guide you for the future."

Kai shook his head.

He walked back to the small apartment him and Jay were staying in.

He was tired.

. . . . .

So tired.

When he got back to the apartment, Jay was outside talking to some woman.

"Are you Mr. Smith?" She asked.

Kai nodded.

"Well, I suppose I'll just tell both of you." She sighed.

"The hospital performed an autopsy on Nya after her funeral. It turns out there was... A fetus."

Jay couldn't believe it.

Kai slammed Jay into the wall.

"You were having sex with her?!" Kai yelled, getting so mad.

"ItwasjustaonetimethingandIdidntevenknowallthiswouldhappen!" Jay shrieked, terrified.

The woman tried to pull Kai off of Jay, but he gently pushed her back.

The realization hit Kai like a wrecking ball.

Nya would never grow up to be married.

Nya would never have a happy family.

Nya would never get to do or see what she wanted to.

Kai let go of Jay.

"Is...is the baby still alive?"

"Yes. The hospital told me the child will grow healthily in nine to ten months."

Jay could not believe what he was hearing.

Kai ran inside and cried.

But he knew.

He had to find who trained Nya,

and finish this.

Once and for all.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Review. You all have permission to punch me.**


	9. Elliptic City

Nya slowly opened her eyes.

She couldn't feel anything.

Was she dead? Was this what death felt like?

She slowly stood up. She was wearing a long silver and misty blue dress. Her short black hair had been pushed behind her shoulders, and tattooed on the back of her hands and on her neck were strange symbols.

She tried to speak, but couldn't open her mouth.

Then, a deep voice spoke.

"Speak with your mind, dear."

Nya froze.

"Do not be afraid, child. No one can get hurt you anymore. You are dead."

She didn't do anything.

Dead?

"Think, child."

Nya thought about her questions.

And her voice came from the darkness-

"Where am I?"

A silhouette formed in front other her, which Nya thought was strange considering that there was no light.

"You are in the Afterlife."

Nya looked to the silhouette, which was appearing to melt, and in its place was a man with light blonde hair and red eyes, which betrayed nothing but kindness.

He looked a bit like Lloyd.

"Well, I guess that would make sense, considering that Lloyd is my grandson."

It was him.

The First Spinjitzu Master.

"You are a smart woman, Miss Smith. Yes, that's what I'm most known as."

"What am I doing here?" Her thoughts echoed.

He approached her.

"You are a strong a warrior, Nya. You are talented. We could use someone like you here. I want you to become an Elliptic."

"An Elliptic?"

"A dead warrior," he said.

Then, a thought suddenly hit her.

"My parents! Are they here?!"

The First Spinjitzu Master smiled.

"Yes, they are here. They wanted to see you."

Nya couldn't believe what was happening.

He smiled again. "Come, Nya. I'm sure they would like to see you. I will talk with you along the way."

She walked towards him. He reached out for her hand. She took it.

He touched the tattoo on her hand.

"Everything will be explained," he said.

He raised his hand, and the black kind of simmering, then fading, revealing a whole new world.

Nya gasped in her mind.

There were cities, so many cities, and towns and villages, and there were so many people everywhere.

"This is Ellipse City. All of the dead thrive here. They are free to build any life they want."

Nya was amazed at the sight. John F. Kennedy walked by and smiled at Nya. Nya waved.

"Your parents will be in that little house up there," said the First Spinjitzu Master. "If you need anything or have any questions, please ask me. I will be in there, and all you have to do is think."

He vanished.

Nya wasted no time. She raced towards the little house that resembled the blacksmith shop

She got there within two minutes.

She knocked rapidly on the door.

She heard some shuffling behind the door, then the knob turned, and-

-Caroline opened the door.

She looked up at Nya.

Her face molded into shock.

"...Nya?"

Nya would've cried if she could've.

"...Mom?"

Caroline embraced her daughter tightly. Nya was so glad she could feel her mother's arms around her.

"...is it really you?" She asked.

"Yes," said Nya. "It is me."

"Oh my overlord," said Caroline, "you're so beautiful! Oh, my strong, beautiful baby!" She hugged her once more.

"Caroline, what's all the fuss about?" A manly voice said.

He stepped out.

It was Hiromasa.

His face fell when he saw Nya.

"Nya?" He asked, walking over to her. He hugged her.

"Daddy," Nya said.

"My baby girl," he said, "you're all grown up and beautiful!"

Nya smiled.

"We've missed you so much," Nya exclaimed.

The couple's smiles faded.

"...How did you die?" Caroline asked.

"Kai and I were trying to find another flashback, and there was a sentry bot. I tried to hack it while Kai was distracting it, but it shot me and I bled to death."

. . . . .

 **So.**

 **You'll get to go to the Upside Down in the next few chapters. The Downside Up will be next.**

 **It'll all make sense soon. Don't worry.**

 **Feel free to ask questions.**

 **Please review!**


	10. The Diary

Kai was searching through Nya's old books and journals. He needed to find out who had trained her. How did she become the Samurai? Where was she trained? Did Nya know more than Kai thought she did? Who was Nya trained by? Why were there so many questions, and so little answers? Did Nya know she was pregnant before she was killed? Did mom and dad know who was training Nya?

Kai shook his head and continued to search through boxes of her old stuff.

He found her old diary. He smiled. She was so protective of that thing.

He opened it up to read the juicy details~

December 13th, 2049

Age: 14

I'm not really sure what to write about.

I guess I should start with my boyfriend, Rei.

He's amazing. He has chestnut brown hair and beautiful, mist-colored eyes. I saw him with his shirt off the other day, and, holy crap.

I'm glad I was able to joke about it, cause he caught me staring at his abs.

Anyway, he kissed me today. It was amazing.

Kai smirked. He knew she had been dating someone!

He skimmed the pages for a little while, until he found something of interest.

January 6th, 2051

Age: 16

So, I got back from training today. It was rough. Sensei was teaching me about using dark magic and spells.

I told him that I wasn't completely comfortable about using dark magic yet. He told me that I was ready, which made me feel convinced that I was actually ready to play with this stuff.

I tried it out. It was really cool, I was able to literally crush my enemies.

But I feel like Clouse wants me to learn this dark magic for a bigger reason. I'm not so sure I should be using this stuff, it corrupts people!

But maybe I can use dark magic for a good cause. Clouse would never approve. XD

Man...I was making out with Rei today after school...and we walked deep into the woods and we had sex like five times without anyone seeing us.

It was amazing. I hope we can do that again.

I keep thinking about the way he rocked back and forth, back and forth, and he was thrusting up and down and pushing hard and hard...

I'm going to call him and see if we can do it again when Kai isn't home.

Kai was pissed.

First of all, Nya was trained by Clouse?! And having sex at sixteen?!

Well, there was nothing Kai could do about the latter now. Except kill the guy she went at it with.

He packed up, tore the page with that information out of the diary and went to see Sensei Wu.

. . . . . .

After Sensei read the information, he looked up at Kai.

"Well, then...I sense you are going to travel back to Chen's island?

Kai nodded.

Wu glanced down at the paper.

"Did you know about her and that boy?"

"No, I didn't. She told me she was in an A Capella group after school! Not getting screwed by some guy!"

Kai shook his head and decided to head out in the morning.

He read the rest of he diary before he went to sleep. It went on and on about her and that guy having sex, and then Clouse training her.

Kai yawned. He snapped the diary shut and placed it on his nightstand.

He was about to fall asleep when he heard a knock on his door.

He figured it was Jay.

"Come in," he said.

"Hey man," said a depressed Jay.

"What's up?"

"So, as it turns out, Nya was pregnant. And now, they're going to grow the baby in a duplicate of a mother's stomach. The artificial way." He sighed.

Kai sat up and patted the space beside him.

Jay sat next to him.

"Come on, man!" He said. "You're gonna be a dad. Cheer up. Nya...she's in a better place. I can feel it. We need to let her go. That's what she would want, right?"

Jay wiped away a tear and nodded.

 **Nya got a little naughty!**

 **TRAINED BY CLOUSE? How did that happen?!**

 **okay, next chapter will be posted by tomorrow, hopefully**

 **plz review**


	11. Elliptic

Nya and her parents were catching up on events when The First Spinjitzu Master came in.

He smiled. "I hate to interrupt the reunion, but we all need to discuss the Elliptic matter."

Nya listened.

"I will take Nya to the Upside Down," he said.

Her parents sighed.

"Nya, be sure to stay away from any weird creatures you see," said Caroline.

"And don't touch anything you want to touch!" Hiromasa added.

Nya hugged them and turned to The First Spinjitzu Master.

"Okay...but may I wear something more comfortable?"

. . . . .

Nya had changed into a tight, red tank top and some dark blue leggings. She flipped her hair behind her shoulders.

"Miss Nya?" asked the First Spinjitzu Master, "were you aware of the fetus?"

Nya frowned. "Fetus?"

The First Spinjitzu Master sighed.

"Before you died...you were pregnant."

Her eyes widened, and then glistened.

"I...I was?"

He nodded.

Nya sank down on the floor.

"What about Jay?! And Kai?! Are they okay? Where are the others?"

The First Spinjitzu Master sighed and sat next to her.

"They are all fine. You child survived, and is now growing in an artificial womb. Jay has been visiting the baby everyday. Kai is trying to finish what you two started."

Nya sighed.

"I have questions," she said after a while.

"Ask away, dear."

"What will I be fighting?"

The First Spinjitzu Master sighed and started.

"When your parents passed...they were trapped in another world we call The Upside Down. The Downside Up is where your brother, child, and boyfriend are now. The Upside Down is the alternate dimension. Does that make sense?"

She nodded.

"As I said, your parents were trapped there. Only the souls of dead Elementals have survived. Your mother and father were the second and third people to escape the Upside Down."


	12. Drawn In Blood

**Hey guys. Sorry about the shortness of last chaptah, I'm sorry NUKA WORLD CAME OUT WHILE I WAS GROUNDED AND I WAS LITERALLY DYING**

 **Okay...Kai and Skylor are dating...keep that in mind...**

 **So here yah go...**

Kai decided to travel back to Chen's island the next morning. He wasn't sure who or what he might run into, so he knew he had to go prepared.

He refreshed himself on fighting. He spent the first few hours of his morning refreshing his mind.

After he finished, he ate breakfast and took a shower. He took a short walk throu the city to help clear his mind.

But, on his way back home, he ran into Skylor.

He greeted her with a smoochie.

"Hey Sky," he said, cupping her face.

"What's up, Hot Stuff?"

He smiled at her.

"I heard about you sister," she said, "I'm really sorry."

Kai's face fell.

"She's in a better place now..."

Kai kissed her again.

"I love you, Skylor,"

"I love you too,"

. . . . . .

Kai worked his way to his closet, and he found his old ninja Gi. He smiled, and grabbed. He Spinjitzu'd into it, then ran towards his motorcycle.

. . . . . .

He was at Chen's island an hour later.

He stepped off of the boat. He had hired a sailor to sail him. He'd be back in two hours.

Kai got to work.

He flipped on his mask and ran through the forest.

. . . . . .

Kai wasn't afraid of death anymore.

He wasn't afraid of anything anymore.

The one person he had wanted to protect with his life was in a better place now. He had nothing to fight for.

He kept running.

Eventually he made it to the monastery Garmadon had been trained in. He pushed open the doors.

The monastery was completely empty.

He walked through the courtyard and to the next set of doors.

He pushed through them, and went inside.

. . . . . . .

The inside of the monastery was also empty.

Kai looked everywhere.

He looked in every room, every corner and he tried to find a door.

Eventually, his came upon a locked door. He inspected the chipped, dulled green paint on the door. After picking at it, he noticed that there was. A symbol underneath. He kept picking at it, until he had revealed the symbol completely.

The Sister Of Fire.

He kicked down the door and waltzed in.

The room was, surprisingly enough, empty. He looked around for the letter or Flashbax. He opened up the closet-

-and he found that part of the wall had been sealed off.

He frowned and whipped out a pocket knife.

He cut open the sealed part, and when he managed to tear it off, the inside was empty, except for a small piece of paper that read:

Come and get your love

Love,

N

And beneath that was a heart drawn in blood.

Kai shivered.

Where did she mean? Kai had automatically assumed "N" was Nya.

Kai stood up, at a loss.

He sighed in defeat. He tried looking around the room once more, when he stepped on a loose floorboard that squeaked when put weight on it.

He bent down, and worked his fingernails under the wood. He pulled it up.

 **BWA HA HA HA HA HA!**

 **XD I WUV it.**

 **I put that Kailor scene in there for a reason...**

 **Okay! Smoking for you is next! Review plz.**

 **The Upside Down is a reference to "Stranger Things", btw.**


	13. Erebus Hemera

The First Spinjitzu Master looked into Nya's eyes with a sincere gaze.

"You will be fighting the...thing your parent fought. A Hecatanshire."

Nya gasped.

"You...you mean that...that demon with a hundred arms?"

He nodded.

Nya gazed off into the distance.

"So...this 'Upside Down' dimension...it's basically like Tartarus." (Hell)

The First Spinjitzu Master nodded.

Nya sighed.

"We have a weapon for you," he said. He walked towards a table that had been covered with a tablecloth. He lifted the cloth and pulled out a flat, machete-shaped sword. It was covered with blue and red symbols. The hilt was silver.

"This is often called Erebus Hemera. It refers to the original book, written by Hesoid, 'The Creation'. The Chaos, Erebus refers to darkness, and Hemera refers to daytime, but not necessarily light, you see. That is to symbol that, the bearer of this sword can either save Ellipse City from more darkness, or bring more upon it. But, no more light may be bestowed upon the City of Ellipse. Just because Hemera is daylight doesn't mean daylight means light, you see."

Nya nodded.

The First Spinjitzu Master extended the sacred blade to her.

"It is all up to you. I trust in you. Your parents trust in you."

Nya grabbed the hilt of the blade.

All up to her.


	14. Clouse's Letter To The Phoenix

Kai pulled out the floorboard and set it on the floor. He stuck his hand under the wood, and found-

-a dusty old envelope.

He tore it open and pulled out the paper.

It read:

Miss Nya Smith ~

I am quite pleased with your progress, Miss Smith. You have shown great effort and hard work. I believe you will become as successful as your mother.

You mastered the art of fist, now I would like to guide you through casting spells and using dark magic.

I understand you do not think you are ready for using dark magic. I disagree. You have shown me the strength and courage it takes to cast these spells. It does not come to you lightly.

It has also come to my attention you do not want to mess with a force so...powerful, if you will, and that is because you are worried about hurting the ones you love. I used to understand that feeling, as I had a family once as well.

You think you will succumb to the so-called glory, the evil temptation.

And you believe that it will corrupt you.

It will not, my dear, because you have demonstrated the strength, not only physically, but mentally and emotionally as well.

You have the ability to use dark magic for a good cause.

I do not want you to follow my footsteps, Nya. I want you to use dark magic as a way to bring good to enlighten this darkened world.

I hope you will consider learning.

~ Sensei Clouse

Kai could not believe what he just read.

Clouse? Wanting Nya to use dark magic for a good cause?

What's his deal?

Kai set the paper down and kept rummaging.

His hand connected with an oddly shaped object.

He pulled it out.

It was...some sort of messed up book.

He opened it, but it was...

...it was in the same language the papers in his parents' secret room had been.

Kai frowned. Had Nya known that language? Had she lied to him? If she did, then why?

What didn't Kai know?

What did everyone else in his family know that Kai didn't?

 **Okay, two chapters for you.**

 **Review!**


	15. Preparation

Nya approached the dark portal.

She shivered.

She couldn't feel anything, yet she was so scared of what she might face inside.

The First Spinjitzu Master had told her that nothing could hurt her anymore.

Nothing could touch her.

She was...nothing. But, if she was thinking, then wasn't she something?

She was scared, confused, sad, angry...

The First Spinjitzu Master and her parents walked up to her.

"Nya, darling, you do not have to do this alone." Caroline said, running up to her. "It is horrible in there. I don't want you to go! Especially alone!"

Hiromasa sighed. "This is your descision, Nya. Just know what you will face in there may haunt you forever."

The First Spinjitzu Master sighed.

"She does not have to go alone," he said, "there is...another person she could go with."

Nya's breath hitched.

"Who?" She asked.

He smiled.

"It's been a while, Miss Smith,"

. . . . . .

 **I have more coming for you! I'm working on Chaptah 17! 16's ready to go, broz.**


	16. Garma-What now?

**Okay, first of all, let me thank all of you following this story.**

 **This has been-by far-my most popular story! I have nearly 1,000+ Views! OMG that is unbelievable!**

 **So, thank you, dear readers, you are truly amazing if you're sticking with all mah crap.**

 **XD Here you go...**

Kai shivered. He a feeling that someone (or something) was watching him.

He couldn't quite grasp the last few pieces of the puzzle.

Nya had been trained by Clouse.

Clouse wanted her to bring good to the world.

Their parents had been hiding a lot of secrets from them.

He had no idea where to search, or what to do.

He decided to talk to Sensei Garmadon.

. . . . .

"Sensei?"

"Ah, if it isn't the master of fire. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

Kai smiled sadly at his old Sensei.

"I heard about Nya. I am terribly sorry."

Kai kept on a straight face.

"She's somewhere better," he said. "I can feel it."

Garmadon smiled.

"Why have you ventured here?"

Kai sighed and explained everything to him.

When he was done, Garmadon said:

"You want me to help you figure out what to do?"

Kai nodded.

Sensei Garmadon thought for a moment.

"I have an idea. But, you will not be able to pull this off alone. I need you to get the team back together once more."


	17. Cole And Artemis

Clouse smiled at his former pupil.

"...Sensei?" asked Nya.

"Hello, Miss Smith. A pleasure to see you...ah...as a...healthy dead person."

Nya chuckled.

"I've watched you progress throughout the years," he said, "you have grown to be such a strong, beautiful young woman. I am also glad you decided to learn dark magic. It works even better in this realm," he said, gesturing to the room around him.

Nya sighed.

"I haven't cast a spell in years," She said. "My Latin, Japanese and Wingdings are a little rusty." (BOOM)

Clouse nodded. "It will all come back to you, my dear, but for now, we have a mission to accomplish."

Nya nodded.

"Let's do this,"

"Done," Clouse responded.

And, together, they stepped through the portal.

. . . . .

DOWNSIDE UP

Kai decided to get Jay first.

He walked through the hospital, trying to push the memories away of what had happened months ago.

He worked his way through the hospital until he came upon a room. He showed the bored guard outside a piece of paper and was accepted into the room.

Jay was inside, sitting in a chair in front of a window.

Kai looked into the window.

He saw a tank-like object inside, which was also transparent. Inside the tank was a translucent ball which was floating around in the water-filled tank.

Inside was a baby.

Kai couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"They say it's gonna be a little girl," Jay said, turning to Kai.

Kai sat next to his brother.

"She would've been so happy, y'know?"

Jay wiped away a tear and nodded.

Kai took a deep breath.

"C'mon, man," he said, "let's go out for lunch. I need to talk to you,a and you need to get back to being Jay f-ing Walker."

Jay smiled.

They went to a little diner a little ways away from the hospital.

Kai explained everything to him.

Jay's sad blue eyes looked down.

"I'll do it," he said, "for her."

The two former ninja stood up.

The embraced each other in a man hug.

"For Nya," they said.

. . . . . .

The two Ninja approached an apartment building.

They glanced at each other.

"We got this," said Kai.

They knocked on the door.

A few moments later, the door opened to reveal everyone's favorite Master Of Cake.

He looked a lot better than Jay had.

His shaggy black hair was tousled and damp. He was wearing an orange Nike hoodie with black jeans.

"Hey guys," he said. "What's up?"

Kai explained.

Cole nodded after he was finished.

"Daddy! Daddy! Who is it? Is it the mailman? Cause if it's the mailman I wanna say hi!"

Kai and Jay glanced at Cole.

He smiled, and stepped out of the way for a little girl, about five years old with long, curly brown hair and deep blue eyes, to walk through. Coke picked her up and held her at his side.

"Guys, this is Artemis, my little squirt," he said.

"Artemis, these are my brothers Kai and Jay. They're your uncles!"

Artemis smiled shyly.

"Hello," she said.

The ninja smiled and waved at her.

"Will you join us? Misako could watch Artemis," Kai offered.

Cole sighed in consideration.

He agreed, and just then the mailman came by.

Artemis gasped.

"Daddy! It's the mailman! Can I please go say hi? Pleeeeease?"

Cole smiled at her.

"Yes, sweetie, we'll go over together."

He set her down and she raced to the mailman.

Kai chuckled.

"Who is the mother?" He asked.

Cole shrugged.

"I found her out wandering alone. She told me her mom had passed out, so I went to check, and her mother had died from a heart attack. I looked into who was the father, but I found nothing, so I took her in."

Kai snickered. "Bet you dressed up like a fairy for her, huh?"

Jay laughed. "You? The ninja of Earth? Dressing up like a fairy?" Jay fell down laughing.

Cole huffed and walked over to Artemis, who was chattering excitedly to the mailman.


	18. Finding Zane and The Upside Down

**Jaya4Eva! You noticed! :D**

 **The image I used to represent their this story is from the Mortal Instruments. It's the angelic power rune.**

 **Remember the symbols Nya had tattooed on the back of her hands? (:-]**

 **Oh! By the way, there is a poll up in mah profile! GO VOTE PLZ! :P :D**

 **Here yah goz-**

After Cole said his goodbyes to Artemis, they set off to find Zane.

They decided to start at Cyrus Borg's building.

They strolled in his building and looked around.

"Hello, Ninja! It has been quite a while!" Cyrus wheeled around to them.

They smiled at him.

"How's it going, Cyrus?"

Cyrus B! smiled at them.

"Do you have any idea where Zane went?" Cole asked.

Cyrus frowned.

"I think Zane and P.I.X.A.L. went to his father's old island. I'm not sure why. I haven't heard from either for a while."

Kai nodded.

"What brings you three back here?" Cyrus asked.

Kai sighed.

"My sister died a few months ago, and we were trying to find out more to our parent's history, so I'm trying to finished what we started, and it requires that we get the old team back together."

Cyrus' face fell. "I'm sorry about Nya. She was a bright, beautiful, strong young woman."

Kai nodded.

There was a silence, then the ninja said farewell and left.

. . . . . .

They arrived at Dr. Julien's island after a while.

They walked up the stairs to the door.

Kai pounded on it, and a few moments later, Echo Zane opened the door.

Kai smiled. "Hey, man. Is Zane here?"

Echo Zane shook his head.

"I believe he left for an errand, but P.I.X.A.L. is here if you wish to see her."

The ninja nodded, and they were welcomed inside.

. . . . . . .

Nya stepped into the Portal, with Clouse behind her.

"You must be very careful in here, my dear," he said, picking his way through the blackish-blue tendrils growing along the path.

Nya looked around.

It was Ninjago City, except-

-it was completely deserted.

The sky was completely black, and there were little white puffs of...something floating slowly on the air, all around them. The black tendrils were growing everywhere.

But what really disturbed Nya were the skeletons.

There were so many.

"Come, Nya. I sense the presence of a dark force a few miles away."

She turned back to her master and they walked.

"How did you die?" Asked Clouse.

"My brother and I were investigating more about our parents history, and we discovered a hidden room, and then another room had a sentry bot in it. I tried to get it to overheat, but it shot me multiple times."

Clouse nodded.

"This place is the opposite of The Downside Up," Clouse started, "it is the only dimension where spirits, Elliptic, and mortal beings can cross over."

"What about ghosts in the Downside Up?" She asked.

"Ghosts are more like trapped souls, not necessarily spirits." Clouse responded.

Nya thought for a moment.

"Is there anyway I could become a ghost? After this?"

Clouse chuckled, then shook his head.

"You haven't changed mentally, Miss Smith. I suppose you could...with the price of your magic and what little humanity is left in you."


	19. A Little Chippy

The ninja sat down on a small couch.

"So what's up?" Cole asked Echo Zane.

Echo Zane frowned, then looked up.

"I believe the ceiling is...up," he said, confused.

The three laughed, only leaving Echo Zane more confused.

Suddenly, P.I.X.A.L. walked in-

-only she looked a little more...human.

Her hair was long, and silver, and it was wrapped a over her head in a tight bun. Her skin was no longer metal, but flesh. She was dressed in a purple dressed, which matched her violet eyes.

She was beautiful, and she was carrying an infant by her side.

The baby had Zane's icy blue eyes, and P.I.X.A.L.'s metallic hair.

"Hello, ninja. How are you all?"

The ninjas smiled.

"P.I.X.A.L.! It's good to see you! You look a lot different," Jay commented.

She smiled as the infant gazed upon the ninja. "I am human. Cyrus found a way to transform me. And this is our baby boy, Chip."

The ninja smiled and waved at Chip.

He giggled.

"Zane is currently out running errands, but he will return soon. What do you need from him?"

Kai explained to her everything that had happened to her and Nya.

 **IM NOT DEAD YOU GUYZ IM SORRY I OWE YOU SO MANY CHAPTERS**

 **okay so it turns out I'm forbidden to play on Sundays and Mondays so that really sucks.**

 **I'm sorry this was short. I will post as many chapters as I can this Saturday to make up for this one. I'm so sorry.**

 **Review, and don't forget to vote in the poll, located in mah profile!**


	20. So Am I

Her face fell.

"I am sorry about your loss." She said, shifting Chip so that he rested on her other hip.

Kai sighed. "So am I."

P.I.X.A.L. looked out of the window.

"Zane will return in approximately ten minutes. He will be happy to see you three again."

They smiled and talked for a few more minutes.

.:THE UPSIDE DOWN:.

"Whatever happened to that boy you were seeing?" Clouse asked his former pupil.

Nya sighed.

"I honestly don't know...after he took me home one night he vanished and I never heard from him again."

Clouse chuckled. "You really loved him, didn't you? And what about that ninja, the blue one that would not shut his mouth?"

She smiled sadly.

"I got pregnant with his baby after I died, and the child is growing in an artificial womb. He visits our baby everyday."

He smiled.

Then, his smile faded.

"I sense an evil presence not far ahead. Prepare yourself."

 **Heh heh. :)**

 **Review! Vote in mah profile!**


	21. Dressed In Shadows

Zane waltzed in a few minutes later. He was holding a few brown paper bags, and was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans.

P.I.X.A.L. walked over to him.

"Hello, P.I.X.A.L., and Chip," he smiled and kissed P.I.X.A.L., then he lifted Chip from P.I.X.A.L.'s arms and kissed him on his chubby little cheeks. Chip laughed.

Zane held Chip by his side, then he looked at the ninja.

"Hey, Nindroid," said Kai, standing up.

"What's up Tin Can?!" Cole yelled.

"Ice Bro," said Jay.

The embraced the former ice ninja.

"Brothers," said Zane, "I have not seen you in quite a while,"

They smiled.

"We missed you too, buddy," Cole chuckled.

They explained everything to Zane, then, after talking with P.I.X.A.L., he decided to join them.

~Back With Garmadon~

Sensei Garmadon sat in the middle of the monastery, meditating.

"Sensei! Do you know where Lloyd is?" Kai asked.

He, slowly, glanced up.

He smiled.

"Lloyd will be out momentarily."

A minutes later, Lloyd busted in.

He smiled when he saw his former teachers.

"Hey, pipsqueak," said Kai, smiling, "it's been a while."

After they had their reunions, they turned towards the former guy with four arms.

"Here is the plan," said Garmadon.

"I will summon a portal, which will open to an unknown realm. That is where Clouse is. Ask him all of the questions you need. But, remember, ninja, this is an unknown realm of time and space. There will be creatures alien to this world that are far more dangerous than any threat you have ever faced here."

Lloyd frowned.

"Will Nya be coming?"

None of the four answered.

"...Guys?" Lloyd asked hesitantly.

"She is dead, Lloyd."

His face morphed into shock.

After a few more moments of silence, Garmadon spoke.

"Are you all ready for this?"

They nodded, one by one.

Sensei G. nodded.

. . . . . .

The five ninjas stood stood in front of the portal, ready to face whatever may be bestowed upon them.

Garmadon started chanting in a magical language. He kept chanting until a small hole appeared in the middle.

It grew, swallowing the ninja whole, and enveloping them until they were consumed in nothing.


	22. Unleashed

Nya raised Erebus Hemera. Clouse readied his fists by if igniting them with a dark flame.

They walked a few more minutes, until Nya felt some kind of surge of energy well up inside her, and she felt it needed to be released.

"Where did all of that renewed energy come from?" Nya asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," said Clouse. "I sense the dark presence is near. Keep close, my dear. This is a dangerous thing."

Nya heard a faint growling noise not far away. She stopped, and listened.

It came again, a deep growl, only this time, it was closer.

Suddenly, Nya was thrown back, hard, by some unknown force. She littered along the ground and lost hold of Erebus Hemera.

Clouse attacked something invisible. He shot dark flames and chanted words, but it seemed to have no effect.

Clouse was hit by the same force Nya had been hit by. He was blown back, and slid across the ground.

"It can turn itself invisible, so use the chant for thermal vision. Do you remember?"

Nya nodded.

She closed her eyes and remembered.

The words slipped out of her mouth against her will.

Latin.

Remember.

And, when she opened her eyes, she was looking at the world in bright colors.

She saw that non-living things and people were cool-colors, and that living things were warm colored.

There was some kind of mutant thing. Nya couldn't identify it.

'They can't hurt me,' Nya thought.

She jumped up on her feet and races towards the blade.

It had slid under the monster's legs. She managed to run towards it, building speed as she ran.

The monster had spotted her, and was starting to hobble towards her.

As Nya moved in arm's length of the thing, it swiped at her, but she avoided the blow by gradually shifting her weight to her thighs, and slowly moved her feet out from under her. She slid between the monster's legs, then, she thrust her hand out in front her, on the ground to slow herself, then started running towards the blade.

Clouse picked himself up and ran to distract the beast to give Nya more time to get to Erebus Hemera.

He shot dark fire in its eyes, and then Nya grabbed the hilt of the blade.

As she ran towards the thing, she felt the renewed energy swell up inside her.

She knew she had to unleash the energy before it became too much.

She chanted once more, and slowly, she started glowing a red and blue color.

Her eyes glowed red, and blue streaks began to appear in her hair. Her fists glowed blue and red.

Nya jumped, and she felt the energy Unleash.

She raised the blade, and brought it down on the beast's skull.

It crushed beneath the force.

Nya landed smoothly on her feet.

Clouse walked over to her, past the thing's corpse.

"Nya, do you know what this means?"

She shook her head.

"You have become a Goddess Of Water," Clouse smiled. "You unlocked the Potential to become a Goddess of your Element."

 **Is the title of this chapter based off of the name of Skillet's amazing new album? Why yes, yes it is.**

 **BOOM YOU GUYS!**

 **Review and vote in mah profile. Thank you to the people who voted.**


	23. Almost Whole Again

The ninja were piled on top of one another.

"Ugh..." Kai groaned.

"Just like old times, huh guys?" Cole asked.

"Get your butt out of my face!" Jay squealed.

"If Kai would move, I would be able to," Zane said helplessly.

"Working on it," Kai responded, then slid down the pile o' ninja.

"You guys...can't breathe..." Lloyd squeaked.

Zane climbed off next, then Jay, and then Cole, who helped Lloyd up.

They stood up, then looked around.

"Where are we?" Kai asked.

"The Upside Down," said Lloyd, "my dad told me about this place. I think this is where Clouse went when his ghost was somehow destroyed,"

They were silent, then:

"Where would my sister have gone?"

"My dad said there was some place...where Elemental Souls go," he said. "I can't remember the name, though."

"Is it like...Heaven?" Jay asked.

Lloyd shook his head. "That doesn't exist. Or maybe it does. It just depends what your opinion is."

They started walking.

"You think we'll be able to see my sister?" Kai asked.

Lloyd thought for a moment.

"If she's here...we might."

. . . . .

Nya couldn't help herself.

"So what does that mean?"

Clouse chuckled. Still curious.

"You control the Element of Water, like you did when you were alive...except now, you control massive amounts, for example, multiple oceans with the flick of your wrist. You can separate particles and split atoms. You control the rain, the tidal waves, tsunamis...you are the Water, Nya."

"What? So you're saying...that when and Elemental Masters die, they are their Element?"

Clouse frowned.

"Nya darling, you are not alive, but you're not dead, either. Keep that in mind."

. . . . .

The ninja were lost.

"Okay...does anyone know where we're going?" Jay asked.

Lloyd shivered. "I feel tingly," he said, "we are getting close to someone, or...something."

They reached the Upside Down version of Destiny's Bounty.

It was dark, and covered with the dark bluish-black tendrils. It was halfway sunk under the dark sand.

They decided to take a look at it.

It was so dark.

There were broken pictures, everywhere, of Kai and Nya, when they were kids, the whole team together, Nya kissing Jay on the cheek, Cole and his dad, Zane and the falcon, Zane and P.I.X.A.L., Lloyd, Misako, Garmadon, and Wu...

Those pictures had been taken when the whole team was actually whole.

Jay picked up the picture of him and Nya.

He traced her face with his finger.

They were so happy that day.

Jay felt a hand on his shoulder. Then three more.

"I was so lucky to have her," he said, his fingers trembling.

Kai squeezed his brother's shoulder.

"We all were," Said Cole.

 **Awwwwwwwww...I might cry...**

 **Ok...phew...Please Review! You guys make my day! :D Thanks for reading my crap!**


	24. Can I Ever Go Back?

"I sense a great force is near," said Clouse, "I'm not sure what it is, but it is not evil."

Nya fidgeted with her black and now red and blue streaked hair.

"Should we investigate, Sensei?"

Clouse thought for a moment.

"I guess it couldn't hurt, but keep in mind our goal."

Nya nodded and sheathed Erebus Hemera.

"So...if I'm not alive or dead, then what am I?"

Clouse paused. "Consider yourself...hmmm...a Living Dead soul. A force of nature, in a way. Few mundanes can see your true self."

Nya went silent for a few minutes.

"I miss them," she said, sadly, "I didn't even know I was pregnant, or I wouldn't of gone."

Clouse embraced his former pupil.

"I know, my dear, but maybe this change is for the best."

Nya sighed, the she noticed something for the first time since she had "died".

She didn't have a heartbeat anymore. She couldn't feel the blood running through her veins.

She didn't feel alive.

Then, she heard something.

A voice.

She pulled away from Clouse headed towards the voice.

It was oddly familiar.

She came upon the alternate version of Destiny's Bounty.

It was crumbled, dilapidated and dark.

She listened.

The voices came again, and she sprinted.

She managed to peek through a window.

To see if it was really true.

Through the window, she saw the five figures she thought she would never see again.

Green.

Black.

White.

Red.

Blue.

 **Sorry I've been inactive.**

 **Review, and please vote~ the poll is in my profile at the tippy-top! I will write a Ninjago Crossover using whatever one wins!**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, see you whenever! Thank you to all of my reviewers!**


	25. How She Went

As the ninja were searching through the rubble and debris, Lloyd seemed to start acting stranger by the minute.

"You okay, man?" Cole asked, finally.

"I feel like there's something...something...man, I can't describe it! It's weird! It's like...there's a powerful force surrounding us...can you feel the energy?" Lloyd asked.

But Cole was cut off by the roaring of an Upside Down creature.

"Umm...what was that..." Kai asked, trailing off.

"Heh...probably just a lizard or something...no biggie...heh heh..." Jay joked nervously.

The thing roared again.

"Jay, I believe that that roar was not a lizard." Zane stated.

"C'mon, you guys, let's go!" Cole yelled.

The ninja rushed out, but were stopped by some sort of unseen force.

"What?! Why can't we go?!" Kai yelled.

"It's a force field!" Someone yelled before they were knocked over by a fierce jolt in the ground.

They groaned and sat up, only to see a tall figure standing over them.

"You five should not be here," he said.

The ninja glanced around curiously.

"Ummm...what..." Cole started.

"-...just happened?" Jay finished.

The figure's shoulders moved up and down, like he was snorting.

"A Goddess killed the daemon," said the figure.

Lloyd, who, at this point, was shaking from masses of energy building up inside him, ready to be Unleashed.

"Grandfather...is that...you?" Lloyd asked.

The figure stepped out to the light, revealing the First Spinjitzu Master.

He smiled. "Yes it is, Lloyd. It is good to meet you. I have seen what have accomplished."

Lloyd couldn't believe his eyes.

The First Spinjitzu Master extended his smooth hand out to Lloyd's forehead. Both closed their eyes.

Golden energy flowed from the First Spinjitzu Master's fingertips, and into Lloyd.

The Golden Energy calmed the previous energy that had been overwhelming Lloyd's senses, and replaced it with calmness.

Lloyd sighed.

The First Spinjitzu Master pulled his hand away.

"You cannot let overwhelming amounts of energy like that take over you. It could kill you if it builds up. That is how Miss Smith passed."

Kai and Jay tensed.

The dead guy shifted his gaze to the Fire and Lightning.

"I am afraid you cannot see her in this dimension, but, if you look hard enough, you may be able to find her lurking around in your dimension."

They looked at each other.

Kai snapped out of depression. "Where's Clouse? Why can't I see my sister?"

The First Spinjitzu Master smiled in sorrow.

"You may speak to Clouse, but, as for your sister, I'm afraid she has changed into a Goddess Of The Wave."

The ninja glanced at each other.

"When an Elemental dies, their power is maximized, and passed on through each generation that obtains the Element. And only high level Elementals can see Gods or Goddesses in this Dimension."

They were speechless.

Clouse walked up beside them.

Nya was beside him, but the ninja couldn't see her.

Kai's brow furrowed.

"Clouse!"

 **Hey guys, sorry I have been inactive.**

 **Boom.**

 **Okay, if you want to have a say in the polls but don't have a FF account, leave a review saying which XOver you want. You get up to 4 choices, so put them in order of preference please.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **By the way, those fudge cookies were freaking awesome, KRR. Thanks.**

 **Reviewz!**


	26. Rest In Pieces, Love

Clouse smirked at the all-too-eager master of fire.

"I suppose you must have questions regarding your sister's past, yes?"

Kai covered his shock.

"How do you know about that?"

Clouse smiled.

"I know more about your family than you, Kai. Especially your sister."

Kai was getting mad.

But he knew he couldn't get worked up yet.

"I need to know. What did she and my parents know that I don't?" He gritted his teeth.

Clouse sighed.

"Your mother was a close friend of mine. I had known her since we were children. I fell for her, but, alas, she married your father. When you were born, all of the Elementals predicted you would be the next conquerer of the flame. But, a few years later, you were older and your sister was born. At the time, Caroline had made a contract with the demon-worshipping cult known as The D.W.C., which, oddly enough, stands for Demon-Worshipping Cult. Your mother wanted to protect you and your sister from demonic possession, but something,-and I'm not sure what-went really wrong and your mother had to fight them. Did you see the Flashbax? That was what she was doing.

"Now, your sister was born a little early, but she was much different from you. She was born with the Mark of Angelic Power. Caroline knew what this meant for her, and she knew she had to keep it a secret from everyone else. So, when she made that contract, they somehow found out about Nya's Mark, and demanded that when their contract ended, they wanted more from Caroline than what she agreed to give them. They wanted your sister's soul.

"Caroline couldn't let that happen, so she ended up fighting them off. She and Hiromasa brought an end to the D.W.C., but traces of it still remain today."

Kai took a moment to soak all of this in.

Clouse flashed a grin.

"May I be of further assistance, gentlemen?"

Kai sighed.

"I've heard enough."

|/:-:\|

Nya gazed upon her brother, love, and friends with a pained expression.

She couldn't believe it was them.

Desperately, she ran up to Jay, and she tried to touch his face.

He didn't seem to notice.

But she could feel his warm, soft, freckled skin.

She couldn't cry, but she could still feel pain.

The pain of being able to see, hear, and feel Jay, but he couldn't feel her.

She called his name.

She touched him.

He couldn't feel her.

She cried out his name.

Clouse looked at her after he finished talking to Kai.

He slowly shook his head.

She walked up to Kai.

Then, Clouse spoke:

"Nya wants you all to know she misses you dearly. She loves you."

Tears were falling.

"She's here, isn't she?"

Clouse nodded, his eyes turning glassy.

He chanted, and another Portal opened up. Nya felt the familiar surge of energy sell up inside her, but she was too focused on Jay and Kai to notice.

They hopped through, one by one, until Jay and Kai were the last ones.

Jay took one last look around.

"I love you, Nya. I will raise our girl. We will be together, one day."

For a moment, he seemed to be staring straight at Nya, but he snapped his head back and hopped to the portal.

Kai was last.

He sighed.

"I'll see you again, sis. Love you, and tell mom and dad I said hi."

And with that, he left.


	27. Celebrate, Not Mourn

~A Few Months Later~

Kai couldn't sleep.

There was something he needed to do.

He got up, trying not to disturb his pregnant wife.

He slowly dressed, the headed out to the graveyard.

(~|\/|~)

A few minutes later, the retired master of fire found himself slouched over his sister's grave.

"So...I'm not really sure what I should say. I mean, I don't even know if you're listening to this. But here I go.

"So, you were trained under Clouse. Him, mom, dad, you...all of you knew about your element before I had discovered mine. Whatever, sis, you could've told me and I'd of gotten mad for a little while, but I would have gotten over it...eventually. But that's not what this is about.

He sighed. "I wish you were more honest with me. But the past is in the past. I can only focus on trying not to make the same mistakes tomorrow. Sis, my point is, that...Jay came home from the hospital yesterday with your girl in his arms. He named her Masami Nya Walker. She's so beautiful, sis...I wish you could see her. And maybe you can."

He wiped a tear from his eye.

"I know you'll be looking out for us."

And with that, the burnt out flame left the Phoenix.

At The Walker Residence

Jay was with his parents in his new home. He had moved out of his and Kai's apartment into a new home that he shared with the rest of the retired ninja.

He was holding his daughter in his arms.

She had wide, curious blue eyes, and reddish hair with thick strands of black intertwined.

She was so beautiful.

Jay cried, stroking her cheek. She cooed.

Ed and Edna smiled down at their granddaughter.

Masami smiled up at them.

Jay sighed.

"... ... She looks just like Nya, doesn't she?" asked Edna, pulling her son to her side.

Jay could only nod before he completely collapsed in his mother's arms, crying.

Ed took hold of Masami and moved next to Jay.

Jay sniffed.

"I know she's somewhere better, now."

"Daddy?" chirped a little voice.

Cole smiled slightly.

"Yes, Arty?"

"Can...can you have a tea party with me, Mister Twinkles, Mister Unigoat and Misses Dotty? You can have your own tiara!"

His smile broadened.

"Of course, sweetie. I'll be right there."

Artemis squealed and hugged Cole, then ran off.

Misako came into the room.

"She is absolutely adorable," she said.

Cole smiled. "Thank you."

A picture of the team hung on the wall.

Cole stood up, gazing at it.

Everyone was smiling. Nya was alive, the team was whole...

he sighed. He really missed Nya. She had been a close friend of his.

Pulling him out of his thoughts, Misako walked up next to him.

"We're still us," she said, "but we're bent. Not broken. We will mend ourselves in the future, but, for now, we will focus on what matters most, not what did matter most."

Cole nodded, and was about to reply, but Artemis zoomed back into the room, this time dressed in a sparkly pink dress with a tiara in her curly brown hair. She held a plastic tiara with a purple plastic gem in the middle, and handed it to Cole.

Cole, proudly, placed the small tiara on his head.

"I feel like a princess!" He said, dramatizing his words, "We must go have tea with Mister Twinkles and his friends!"

Misako chuckled.

Suddenly, P.I.X.A.L. and Zane walked through, with Zane holding Chip, who had grown bigger over the months.

Artemis gasped.

"Daddy! Can we invite Misako and Uncle Zane and Aunt P.I.X.A.L. too?!"

Cole laughed, picking up his princess.

"Of course, m'lady,"

They laughed.

A few moments later, Kai and Skylor walked in.

Skylor was currently pregnant with Kai's baby, and her tummy was swollen. Kai smiled, rubbing his wife's stomach.

"What's going on here?" Kai asked, playfully narrowing his eyes at Artemis.

"Uncle Kai! Aunt Sky! Can you come have tea with us! I have glitter!"

Cole sighed.

"We're not going to get the glitter out after last time," he said.

Artemis sighed.

"We'd love to come to a glitter-free tea party," said Sky, elbowing Kai.

"Yeah!" Kai grinned.

Artemis cheered in victory.

Then, Jay walked in with Masami.

Everyone welcomed him, then, Sensei Wu, Lloyd, and Garmadon popped out of nowhere.

"Did someone say tea?" asked Wu.

Everyone laughed.

But, it wasn't a humorous laugh.

Cole sighed.

"Artemis? Will you go get the tea set up, please? We'll be there in moments." Cole asked.

Artemis nodded excitedly, then rushed off to her room.

It was quiet for a few moments, then Sensei Garmadon spoke up.

"We have all suffered from a painful loss. We now know she is resting in peace. Tonight, we do not mourn, but celebrate, the birth of a new Goddess, more lives-" he gestured around to Misami, Chip, and Skylor's tummy, "-and we live!"

The celebration went on in Artemis' bedroom, everyone clinking cups of Sensei Wu's tea, and laughing, becoming happy...

...but little did the team know, was that...

... a Goddess ...

... she was watching them ...

... she was happy they were moving on from her ...

 **This isn't the end, but it's nearing. I feel it.**

 **Sorry I haven't been updating...I may of...uhh...kind of...got myself...grounded...soooo...sorry...**

 **Anyway! Please review! It's not over!**

 **And would guys be interested in a sequel to this? Maybe about their kids and them seeing Nya as a ghost goddess or something like that? Let me know in your review (if you review).**

 **Thank you for fudge browines (KRR) and for reading! You guys are awesome.**


	28. Until It's Gone

A few years had passed since Nya had last saw her family.

The last time she saw them was when Cole's little girl had invited everyone to a tea-party with her.

Now, she was roaming the Afterlife, looking for some purpose.

She was bored, sad...

...but she always had something to do.

Nya didn't really enjoy being a Goddess. Sure, it was cool, being able to control mass amounts of water, or manipulating all of the oceans on Earth at once.

Yeah, so her new powers were cool.

But she wanted to be alive again.

All of the Elliptic Warriors had been ordered to obey this new Goddess. She had her own army now.

She didn't really need one.

Typically, she'd command them to look over the outskirts of the dimension lines to make sure no more Upside Down creatures came about.

Although...she had an adventure, a few months or years-she never kept track of time anymore-later.

It was the thing that The First Spinjitzu Master had warned her about the first time she went in, even though she and Clouse hadn't attracted its presence for some reason.

The Hecatonshires.

The one-hundred armed demon.

They had tried, and almost succeeded, to cross the Dimension Lines, which Nya had obviously stopped.

She eventually banished them to the ninth dimension using her dark magic.

This was also the time, Nya realized, that her dark magic was starting to corrupt her Element.

She wasn't turning evil, she was using dark magic as a crutch.

And she hated herself for it.

Thus, unfortunately, resulted in Clouse re-analyzing Nya's mental state.

He observed her while she was training a lot.

She seemed to train herself for days at a time. Clouse thought she was trying to push her limits, or, to see what her limits were, or maybe she was simply trying to exhaust herself.

She was dead & a Goddess.

She couldn't get exhausted.

Clouse figured that she could use a little trip back to Earth to make her remember what she was fighting for in the first place.

Although...Clouse had a feeling, deep, deep, down inside, that...

Nya wanted the dark magic to corrupt her Element.

He really hoped that wasn't true. He wanted her to be proud of her Element, not let dark magic corrupt it!

So Nya...she was always there for the dead souls when they needed her most.

She didn't do anything extra for them, though.

Which Clouse completely understood. She was still confused, still curious, and he knew that every now and then old emotions resurfaced and hit her.

Hard.

She would take long walks, into other dimensions or places or realms of time...

...and she had grown fairly attached to one realm.

The Dreamland.

Clouse inferred she coped with her emotions by having an impact on the dreams her loved ones had.

Sometimes she would play around, like make Cole dream about dancing cakes, or Sensei Wu dream about being surrounded by half-naked young women.

She spent most of her time there.

Clouse noticed that the Dreamland wasn't the only realm she vanished off to.

She was always watching her family.

She watched her daughter grow, along with her niece and nephews, she saw Jay, her brother, her friends...

She looked out for them. She was always on the lookout for supernatural trouble down on Earth, and she crushed it the rare times it did.

That was another reason she liked the Dreamland, Clouse thought, she could warn her loved ones through dreams if she needed to.

Clouse sighed.

Elliptic City never saw Nya. Her parents and the First Spinjitzu Master, and himself, were the only ones who got to see her the few times she did go back.

Which was not often at all, unless trouble had arisen from the Dimension Lines.

The door to Clouse's 'room' opened, revealing Nya and snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Clouse," she said, her skin pale and eyes shining more than ever, "I want to go back down to Earth for a month or so,"

Clouse smiled.

There she was.

 **You never know what you have, until it's gone.**

 **This, dear readers, leads us to the end of Phoenix.**

 **Thank you so much for reading. This has been, by far, my most popular story.**

 **I plan to write a sequel for this, so keep an eye out for that, although it'll probably be published in a few weeks.**

 **Also...I went to the movies yesterday to see Storks (which was pretty good) AND I SAW A NINJAGO MINI MOVIE!**

 **Okay...Sensei Wu was beating up a chicken...it was awesome...**

 **But the voice actors are different and it was killing meeeee.**

 **I was hyperventilating.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading, thank you to my dear reviewers...**

 **One last review?**


End file.
